


What did you even do?

by UnderscoreMax



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Cussing, Feelings Realization, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, a little bit, god theyre idiots, help them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:46:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24931021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnderscoreMax/pseuds/UnderscoreMax
Summary: based off a tweet "bro... what if you were gently tending my wounds while scolding me for being so reckless but you stopped mid sentence to find me longingly staring at you... what then?"
Relationships: Koltira Deathweaver/Thassarian
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	What did you even do?

"you're such an _idiot!_ look at this! what did you even do? I didn't know that they could even hit hard enough to do this kind of damage! you," koltira trailed off, grumbling to himself, the needle between his fingers piercing thassarian's skin at an even rate. "lucky i know how to do this, bet your thick skull couldn't understand it" he mumbled.

thassarian gave a little snort at the elf's aggravated rambling. koltira snapped his head up, already squinting at the human. "oh what?" the words died in his throat, caught in the clear admiration donned on thassarian's face. 

thassarian looked so, vulnerable? was that what it was? human eyes that were far too kind and loving and- no no _no_ not going down that path, not today. koltira huffed, going back to the wound in front of him. he could feel his ears bowing in embarrassment, traitorous as they were.

koltira could feel the affectionate stare, the slight smile that was surely graced upon that beautifu- _smug_ , and definitely _not_ pretty face.

his sutures came at a slightly more uneven pace, even with his controlled breathing. sure, he didn't really need to breathe, but it did still his hands and calm his mind when necessary. 

.

"alright you bastard, you're fixed, don't get hurt again or i'll do worse." he tried to stare as arrogantly and threateningly as possible. thassarian shook his head slightly, blinking as he did.

"i- uh-" he said quietly, putting his hand atop koltira's, "thank you"

if koltira could blush he was sure he would be doing it now, instead his ears bowed again as he looked down. "of course" he said in the same soft tone. he could feel thass' gaze again, and the hand over his moved. before he could question it, koltira could feel callused fingers brushing the hair from his face.

the elf looked up, taken aback by the action. thassarian seemed just as surprised, hand still hovering in the air.

"i, i think i need to go. check in with darion. uh, yeah, thank you, koltira"

the elf nodded, watching him leave.

**Author's Note:**

> he hates to see him leave, but loves to watch him go yk yk
> 
> i swear they are trying, theyre just,,,,idiots, you know?


End file.
